Jonas Wagner
Jonas Wagner is just trying to survive his last year in high school. He enjoys skateboarding with his sister and trying (and failing) to avoid Mitch Mueller, his bully. Jonas Wagner is the residential nerd who loves Pokemon and science. He is doing his very best. Tumblr Blog Personality Jonas is usually a shy, quiet boy but has a tendency to get snarky and sarcastic when the opportunity arises. He tends to be very socially awkward and cautious when talking to people he doesn't know well. Jonas is quick to shrink when faced with confrontation, which he frequently scolds himself for. Because of his timid nature, his twin sister Sidney often tries to take on the role of "older" sister to protect him, much to Jonas's frustration. Jonas is also a little judgmental, showing some signs of classism when interacting with Mitch (who lives in a rougher part of town). He is book-smart and does well in most of his classes at school. Jonas also loves skateboarding and enjoys using it as a stress-reliever. Jonas is initially very scared of Mitch, due to his history and reputation for terrorizing the school. Jonas notices early on that Mitch picks on him more than anyone else, and assumes (incorrectly) that Mitch hates him. He's never been severely bullied by him but has witnessed what Mitch is capable of and tries to keep his distance. As they spend more time together, Jonas slowly starts becoming more comfortable around him. Appearance Jonas is short and pudgy, with a round face, brown skin, and red lower eyelids. He is also covered in dark freckles, has hazel eyes, and dark brown/black wavy hair. He is usually seen wearing a yellow baseball cap, sweaters with buttoned shirts under them or ringer tees, baggy khaki or brown pants, and Adidas sneakers. Many of his shirts have stripes. His clothing style usually has a 70's or 80's feel. Because Jonas was abandoned as a child and has never met his biological parents, he is not entirely sure of his race, but he is of Arab descent. Powers Jonas has the power of light manipulation, which he acquired after accidentally coming into contact with chemical waste at the research site. Light manipulation abilities: * Jonas can create bright ribbons of light, which are harmless and float in the air or around him. These also appear on their own sometimes when he is particularly emotional. ** Yellow - neutral, multiple strong emotions ** Blue - calm, sad ** Red - angry ** Pink - attraction ** Green - scared * He can also make blades of light, which can be projected to slice or break objects in their path. * It appears that he can also use his powers to form a sort of shield to deflect objects. History * Unknown birthplace, brought into Dean and Sue's foster care at the age of 4 (remembers his birth date; June 30th). * Adopted by Dean and Sue a few years later. * Home-schooled until 6th grade, when he started attending middle school where he first met Mitch. * Attends high school (somewhat) normally for a while when Mitch moves away. * Paired with Mitch for a group project in his environmental science class. Relationships * Mitch - Jonas's bully. It is suggested that when they were younger, Jonas and Mitch were once friends, until Mitch began picking on Jonas. His bullying towards Jonas are generally more akin to gentle teasing but Jonas is frightened of him nonetheless. However, later on, it moves into friendship, and then gets more romantic. * Sidney - Sidney and Jonas are twins and very close. They tell one another everything and are always looking out for each other. They don't always get along, as Jonas is often arguing with her about being so overprotective of him. * Madison - Jonas isn't fully aware of Madison's crush on him, but if he were he wouldn't be interested. He's friends with her because she's nice but they don't have a lot in common. * Lewis - Lewis and Jonas are closer friends than he and Madison, but Jonas doesn't share some of his more nerdier interests and often disagrees with his opinions. * Carmen - Carmen uses Jonas to do her homework for her because she knows he has a crush on her. She has no interest in him beyond this. * Neil - Neil is a much more malicious bully compared to Mitch when interacting with Jonas. * Dean - Dean is Jonas's adoptive dad. He is strict and can be verbally abusive towards Jonas. Trivia * Lives in Sellwood, California in the suburbs with many foster kids. * Jonas is left handed. * He's a bit of a germaphobe. * Drums on things with his fingers often, usually while zoning out. * Favorite animals are turtles and seals. * Jonas is very gullible. * Scared of the dark. * Shares shirts and hoodies with Sidney. * Chews on the drawstrings of his hoodies. * His zodiac sign is Cancer. * Drools in his sleep. * Very sheltered. Doesn't swear due to fear of backlash from Dean. * He is initially very against drugs and opposed to drinking alcohol. * Jonas often corrects other people's spelling and grammar. * He loves Pac-Man and takes great pride in his arcade game skills. * When it comes to video games, he prefers side-scrollers, arcade games, and retro games. * His interest in retro things extends to movies and shows. He tends to believe "the original was better." * Jonas likes TMNT (the 80's cartoon version of course) and has/had a crush on April O'Neil. * He also likes the Power Rangers TV shows. * His favorite movies are The Lord of the Rings and Star Trek movies. * He does not like scary or gory movies. * Jonas can fall asleep on anything, and loves naps. * He is not religious. * He greatly dislikes when people raise their voices at him. More Images Tumblr tag __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters